Things Will Get Better, Right?
by av981638
Summary: This is my answer to the challenge issued... sorry no smut. Hope you enjoy!


_Not mine. I own nothing_

_This is my response to my challenge prompts are bold…. I hope you enjoy!_

It was a really bad week. Instead of my car blowing up, my apartment did. My name is Stephanie Plum, and my life is shit. You see last week I broke up with my no good on-off boyfriend Joe Morelli for good. Why you ask? Because he is a lying, cheating bastard. Of course that was just the start of my crap week. My apartment blew up three days ago, so I had been staying in my old room at my parents' house.

I had to get away. So, I took advantage of the **hot summer day**, packed a bag, got into my car and drove toward my favorite spot no matter the season-**Point Pleasant. **As I drove, my thoughts turned to a certain man in black, who I haven't seen in months.** Ranger** was MIA or in the wind, I think; I really don't know because four months ago I figured out that I was in love with him, and stupid me told him.

I don't think I will ever get the look on his face out of my head. It was a look of horror. And before I could move, he left my apartment without looking back. Tank told me the next day that he had to leave for an undetermined amount of time.

I shook myself out of my thoughts of him; it made me sad, and a little mad. Not only did I lose the love of my life, I lost my best friend as well, he was both. I am sure he may have suspected Morelli was up to no good, but if he did he didn't tell me.

Before I knew it I had arrived at my hotel for the weekend. I quickly changed into my new bikini and headed to the beach for a day of **swimming**, and lying in the sun. I swam most of the day, went had lunch, then came back to lay and soak up the sun.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up needing a cold dip after having a very **sexy dream**. I quickly jumped into the water to cool my hormones.

It was around 5 that evening when I headed to the hotel for dinner; I put my wrap on, and picked up my towel.

As I straightened up I felt that tingle at the base of my neck that meant only one thing: Ranger was near. I chose to ignore the feeling. He disappeared on me after I poured my heart out to him, so I got the hint. He didn't want me. I slid my sandals on, turned and headed to my room. I could tell by the tingle that he was following me. I really didn't care.

I stepped into my room, locked the door, headed straight to the shower to rinse off the sand and salt water. I quickly put on a cute sundress and sandals to match. I walked down to the little restaurant, found a table in back so I could be hidden, looked over my menu. I gave my waiter my order; and waited as it was prepared. He brought me my coke which I sipped as I waited.

Minutes later, a figure in black stood next to my table. I felt the tingle, and smell Bulgari so I knew it was him. I chose to ignore him. I figured if I ignored him long enough he would go away. No such luck.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't, you made yourself clear four months ago."

"Babe, please."

"No! My food is coming now please let me eat in peace."

Seconds later my waiter sat my plate in front of me, of course he asked Ranger if he wanted anything. Ranger being Ranger ordered a glass of water. He sat across from me, watching me with his dark eyes, scrutinizing me.

"Where have you been the last three days?"

"What is it to you?"

"I went by your apartment and saw it had burned. Tank knew nothing about where you were, when I called Morelli he didn't know either. You just disappeared. I have been searching everywhere." I snort.

"First I don't have to tell Tank where I am, I am a grown woman, second, Morelli sure as hell won't know where I am; he's the last person on earth I would tell anything to. Third, you have no need to search for me; you made it clear there is nothing between us. Now if you don't mind I want to eat, then go upstairs and relax… Alone."

I saw something flash across his face at my words. I didn't bother trying to read it. I finished eating, paid my bill and left. At the last minute I decided to walk along the boardwalk.

My thoughts were all over the place, why would he come here? Why would he care after basically running away when I told him how I felt? I walked for almost an hour before finally heading to my room.

When I opened the door I was shocked to see candles all over the room. On the small table was a tray with **strawberries and chocolate. **I looked around and finally saw him; he was standing by the window watching me.

"What is all this?"

"Something I should have done four months ago, instead of running."

"Why did you run? I poured my heart out to you, do you have any idea what that did to me?" I felt a tear run down my face.

"I am willing to bet you don't, I felt that not only I lost the man who owns me body and soul, but my best friend too."

Without a word he crossed the room to me, cupped my face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Babe I am so sorry I left like that, but just before I came to your apartment I was called for a mission. I wanted nothing more than to take you in my arms, but I couldn't; not with that mission right in front of me. But that is not a worry anymore; that was my final mission. I'm out. I am a free man. I just pray that I am not too late to make you mine."

I pulled away, walked over to the window and stared out.

"Do you have any idea what I have been through the last few months? I finally caught Morelli, he has been cheating on me. He wouldn't tell me for how long, but I guess it doesn't matter." I heard a growl behind me before I was grabbed by two strong arms and pulled into a hard chest.

"I am so sorry babe, if I knew he would do that I would have never been dumb enough to send you back to him. Believe me I regret that decision. But please tell me I am not too late to fix us."

He gently turned me around so I could see his face, my breath caught as I saw love shine in his eyes.

"I want to believe you, I really do." Before I could get another word out, he crashed his lips to mine in a searing kiss that made me weak in the knees. He was pouring all his love into the kiss. When he pulled back he wolf grinned at me.

"Believe me now?"

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"We are going to do this, babe, and it's going to be damn good."

Oh boy!


End file.
